Apparatus for polishing thin, flat semiconductor wafers is well-known in the art. Such apparatus normally includes a polishing head which carries a membrane for engaging and forcing a semiconductor wafer against a wetted polishing surface, such as a polishing pad. Either the pad, or the polishing head is rotated and oscillates the wafer over the polishing surface. The polishing head is forced downwardly onto the polishing surface by a pressurized air system or, similar arrangement. The downward force pressing the polishing head against the polishing surface can be adjusted as desired. The polishing head is typically mounted on an elongated pivoting carrier arm, which can move the pressure head between several operative positions. In one operative position, the carrier arm positions a wafer mounted on the pressure head in contact with the polishing pad. In order to remove the wafer from contact with the polishing surface, the carrier arm is first pivoted upwardly to lift the pressure head and wafer from the polishing surface. The carrier arm is then pivoted laterally to move the pressure head and wafer carried by the pressure head to an auxiliary wafer processing station. The auxiliary processing station may include, for example, a station for cleaning the wafer and/or polishing head; a wafer unload station; or, a wafer load station.
More recently, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus has been employed in combination with a pneumatically actuated polishing head. CMP apparatus is used primarily for polishing the front face or device side of a semiconductor wafer during the fabrication of semiconductor devices on the wafer. A wafer is "planarized" or smoothed one or more times during a fabrication process in order for the top surface of the wafer to be as flat as possible. A wafer is polished by being placed on a carrier and pressed face down onto a polishing pad covered with a slurry of colloidal silica or alumina in de-ionized water.
A schematic of a typical CMP apparatus is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The apparatus 10 for chemical mechanical polishing consists of a rotating wafer holder 14 that holds the wafer 10, the appropriate slurry 24, and a polishing pad 12 which is normally mounted to a rotating table 26 by adhesive means. The polishing pad 12 is applied to the wafer surface 22 at a specific pressure. The chemical mechanical polishing method can be used to provide a planar surface on dielectric layers, on deep and shallow trenches that are filled with polysilicon or oxide, and on various metal films. CMP polishing results from a combination of chemical and mechanical effects. A possible mechanism for the CMP process involves the formation of a chemically altered layer at the surface of the material being polished. The layer is mechanically removed from the underlying bulk material. An altered layer is then regrown on the surface while the process is repeated again. For instance, in metal polishing, a metal oxide may be formed and removed repeatedly.
A polishing pad is typically constructed in two layers overlying a platen with the resilient layer as the outer layer of the pad. The layers are typically made of polyurethane and may include a filler for controlling the dimensional stability of the layers. The polishing pad is usually several times the diameter of a wafer and the wafer is kept off-center on the pad to prevent polishing a non-planar surface onto the wafer. The wafer is also rotated to prevent polishing a taper into the wafer. Although the axis of rotation of the wafer and the axis of rotation of the pad are not collinear, the axes must be parallel. Polishing heads of the type described above used in the CMP process are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,141,180 to Gill, Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,082 to Shendon et al; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,061 to Jackson, et al. It is known in the art that uniformity in wafer polishing is a function of pressure, velocity and the concentration of chemicals. Edge exclusion is caused, in part, by a non-uniform pressure applied on a wafer. The problem is reduced somewhat through the use of a retaining ring which engages the polishing pad, as shown in the Shendon et al patent.
Referring now to FIG. 1C, wherein an improved CMP head, sometimes referred to as a Titan.RTM. head which differs from conventional CMP heads in two major respects is shown. First, the Titan.RTM. head employs a compliant wafer carrier and second, it utilizes a mechanical linkage (not shown) to constrain tilting of the head, thereby maintaining planarity relative to a polishing pad 12, which in turn allows the head to achieve more uniform flatness of the wafer during polishing. The wafer 10 has one entire face thereof engaged by a flexible membrane 16, which biases the opposite face of the wafer 10 into face-to-face engagement with the polishing pad 12. The polishing head and/or pad 12 are moved relative to each other, in a motion to effect polishing of the wafer 10. The polishing head includes an outer retaining ring 14 surrounding the membrane 16, which also engages the polishing pad 12 and functions to hold the head in a steady, desired position during the polishing process. As shown in FIG. 1C, both the retaining ring 14 and the membrane 16 are urged downwardly toward the polishing pad 12 by a linear force indicated by the numeral 18 which is effected through a pneumatic system.
The polishing pad 12 is a consumable item used in a semiconductor wafer fabrication process. For instance, under normal wafer fab conditions, the polishing pad must be replaced after a usage of between 12 and 18 hours. Polishing pads may be hard, incompressible pads or soft pads. For oxide polishing, hard, incompressible and thus stiffer pads are generally used to achieve planarity. Softer pads are frequently used to achieve improved uniformity and smooth surfaces. The hard pads and the soft pads may also be combined in an arrangement of stacked pads for customized applications.
A problem frequently encountered in using polishing pads in a CMP process for oxide planarization is the rapid deterioration in polishing rates of the oxide with successive wafers. The cause for the deterioration has been shown to be due to an effect known as "pad glazing" wherein the surface of the polishing pads become smooth such that the pads can no longer hold slurry in-between the fibers. This has been found to be a physical phenomenon on the surface, and is not caused by any chemical reactions between the pad and the slurry.
To remedy the pad glazing effect, numerous techniques of pad conditioning or scrubbing have been proposed to regenerate and restore the pad surface and thereby, restoring the polishing rates of the pad. The pad conditioning techniques include the use of silicon carbide particles, diamond emery paper, blade or knife for scrapping the polishing pad surface. The goal of the conditioning process is to remove polishing debris from the pad surface, reopen the pores, and thus forms micro scratches in the surface of the pad for improved life time of the pad surface. The pad conditioning process can be carried out either during a polishing process, i.e., known as concurrent conditioning, or after a polishing process.
While the pad conditioning process improves pad consistency and its lifetime, conventional apparatus of a conditioning disk is frequently not effective in conditioning a pad surface. For instance, a conventional conditioning disk for use in pad conditioning is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The conditioning disk 30 is formed by embedding or encapsulating diamond particles 32 in nickel 34 coated on the surface 36 of a rigid substrate 38. FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of a new conditioning disk with all the diamond particles 32, 42 embedded in nickel 34. After repeated usage as a conditioning disk, the cross-sectional view of the disk 30 is shown in FIG. 1B which shows that diamond particle 42 has been lost and the top surfaces of the remaining particles 32 are flattened. The loss of diamond particle from nickel encapsulation 34 occurs frequently when the particle is not deeply embedded in the nickel metal 34. In the fabrication of the diamond particle conditioning disk 30, a nickel encapsulation 34 is first mixed with a diamond grid which included the diamond particles 32, 42 and applied to the rigid substrate 38. The bonding of the diamond particles 32, 42 is frequently insecure and thus the particles are easily lost from the nickel coating during usage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for polishing pad conditioning in a chemical mechanical polishing process that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional conditioning methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an on-chip conditioning method for use in a chemical mechanical polishing process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a polishing pad conditioning method for a chemical mechanical polishing process that supplements conventional in-situ or ex-situ conditioning by diamond disks.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a method for polishing pad conditioning for a chemical mechanical polishing process in which dummy patterns are formed on the wafer that have a step height of at least 2,000 .ANG..
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for polishing pad conditioning for a chemical mechanical polishing process by forming a plurality of dummy pasterns in the same photolithographic process that is used for forming the IC dies.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for conditioning a polishing pad during a polishing process by photolithographically forming IC dies in a first area and dummy patterns in a second area on a top surface of a wafer prior to the polishing process.
It is still another further object of the present invention to provide a method for conditioning a polishing pad during a chemical mechanical polishing process by forming IC dies in a center region of the wafer and dummy patterns in an edge portion or at scribe lines on the wafer prior to the polishing process.
It is yet another further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor wafer that has an active surface and a plurality of dummy patterns formed on the active surface for on-chip conditioning during a chemical mechanical polishing process.